Pneumatic or electromotive nail drivers are more and more popular due the easy operation and steady power supplying properties thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,167 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,835, nail drivers are disclosed. In that, the nail output opening of a nail driver has a probe head. A top of the probe head serves as a reference of the nail triggering unit. The probe head is elastic and is turnable in a small range. When the nail is ejected to move forwards, the probe head will be ejected away. Thereby, in triggering, the nail is pushed by the probe head. Thereby, the probe head has the effect of calibrating the direction of the nail. Some nail driver installs a guide block at a nail output opening of a nail driver. When the nail is triggered, the nail will be pushed by the guide block so as to increase the accuracy and stability in beating.
However, the prior art has the following disadvantages.
In triggering, the probe head pushes the nail driver at one side thereof. Although the nail can be shoot steadily, but the beating direction cannot be well controlled to be at a desired angle. Furthermore, when the probe head is collided by the nails repeatedly. It will get elastic fatigue so that the nail cannot be well positioned.
The probe head and the guide block can not be well controlled to beat the nail vertically due to the difficulty in controlling the beating force, while the positioning structure is not a strict symmetrical structure. Thereby, the efficiency in work is reduced.
The prior art positioning device of a nail driver has a very complicate structure. Not only the assembly cost is high, but also the fault ratio of the product is high. Thereby, the prior art is necessary to be improved.